


Sunrise

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kise discuss their life choices under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah, who loves KagaKise. [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/67162479282/title-sunrise-kagakise-rating-pg-13) from tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.

“I wanted to be a firefighter,” Kagami admits, one night, when they’re lying under the stars, waiting for the sun to rise.

Kise looks at him, curiosity written across his face. “Isn’t that really dangerous, Kagamicchi?”

Kagami looks up at the sky, an unreadable expression on his face. “Yeah. But when I was ten, I thought it was the coolest job in the world.” He turns and flashes him a rare smile, the kind that’s soft and gentle and makes Kise think that he’s the only person who gets to see that. “I still do, in fact.”

“You would have looked sexy in the uniform,” Kise teases. He likes seeing Kagami relaxed and at ease, like this.

Kagami makes a face. “Shut up,” he answers, but there’s no heat, no vehemence in his voice, except for a trace of embarrassment. “Anyway, it’s your turn now,” he adds, changing the subject. “What about you?”

Kise lifts his hand up, fingers spread out, peering through the gaps.

“Do you sometimes wonder what it’s like to fly?” he asks, not answering the question at first.

He can see Kagami glancing over him. “No.” There’s a slight pause. “Maybe.”

Kise grins. “I wanted to be a pilot. Once.”

“What happened?” He can hear the curiosity in his voice.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kise drops his hand and looks up at the stars. “I became a model.”

Kagami scoffs rudely. “Stupid. Doesn’t mean you can’t be a pilot anymore.” Kise opens his mouth to reply him, but Kagami continues speaking. “Besides, you probably look -- uh-- sexy. In a uniform.”

Kise’s pretty sure that Kagami is blushing, and kisses him as a distraction instead.

They miss the sunrise later on, but Kise doesn’t mind.


End file.
